Welcome to IndonesiaGakure!
by AkariShimai
Summary: HOORAAAYY! Akhirnya jadi juga nih Secret Present! Bagi yang baca jangan dendam ya! UPDATE Pereview 3: Katsuyu Shinoda 'bLAcKLiCioUS!
1. Author's Note

Waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………!! Gomenn buat nyang udah nunggu lama ni Secret Present!! Sebetulnya Akari juga beteeeeee banget musti nunda lama buat bikin ni penpik gara-gara kurang 3 orang! Tapi berkat dukungan Izumi en Enma, juga dengan rahmat Allah swt. Blablabla maka jadilah penpik ini.

Bagi yang pingin masuk di Secret Present ini juga tapi belum kirim review, maka segeralah kirim review!! Ada 2 persyaratan Akari bakal bikinin Secret Presentnya:

Akari belum selesai membuat Secret Present untuk 7 orang utama yang telah mengirimkan data.

Jumlah para pereview yang dibikinin Secret Present belum mencapai 10. Dengan kata lain, jika ketika Akari membuat Secret Present dan ada 3 orang baru yang kirim data, maka ajang Secret Present ini Akari anggap selesai. Makanya, cepet-cepet kirim review yaaaaaa…

Nah klo yang ini data yang harus dikirim dalam bentuk review kalau mau masuk Secret Present:

Nama karakter Naruto favorit minimal 2 (Bukan PAIR!!)

Binatang Kesukaan

Karateristik favorit (Psycho, Masochist, atau apa kek terserah. Yang aneh-aneh juga boleh)

Ciri Fisik.

Gender

Yak!! Sekarang kita langsung aja nyuk masuk ke cerita! C'mon All!!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Pink Violin

Secret Present

Version One

Pink Violin Perspective of View

Seorang anak perempuan tersenyum melihat pemandangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Setelah puas memandang bayangan dirinya dia berlari keluar pintu.

"Pink-Violin! Kau mau kemana?" teriak seorang wanita dari arah dapur.

"Ke festival penyambutan KonohaGakure! Kemana lagi?" Pink-violin balas berteriak dan lari keluar rumah begitu saja. Mengabaikan perintah ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"Anak itu.. Benar-benar.." keluh ibunya sambil menyiapkan piring di meja makan. _Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melarangnya.. Ini memang benar-benar hari besar karena KonohaGakure, desa besar dari aliansi 5 negara ninja yang terkenal itu, mau berkunjung ke IndonesiaGakure ini.. _Batin sang Ibu sambil menghela napas.

Pintu gerbang desa tampak dirias dengan meriah. Dimana-mana berkibar bendera merah putih kecil-kecil, tanda IndonesiaGakure, untuk menyambut datangnya utusan dari KonohaGakure. Orang-orang sudah ramai berdiri untuk melihat para tamu yang datang. Membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang rapi.

"Hei Pink!" ujar Ryoushin sambil menepuk punggung Pink Violin dari belakang. Membuat gadis yang bertubuh mungil itu kaget.

"Ryoushin! Ada apa sih??" tanya Pink Violin sewot.

"Hehe.. Hanya menyapa saja.." jawab Ryoushin asal sambil memicingkan matanya untuk melihat arak-arakan KonohaGakure yang mulai datang. Pink Violin mengacuhkan Ryoushin dan mulai ikut melihat para tamu mereka.

_Hebat.. Inikah yang namanya desa besar? _Batin Pink Violin yang terkagum-kagum melihat banyaknya ninja yang datang dan besarnya tandu yang diarak masuk ke dalam desa. Tandu itu ditarik oleh dua ekor kerbau dan berjalan melewati Pink Violin yang masih mangap saking terkejutnya.

"Heee.. Hebat…" komentar Ryoushin di balik punggung Pink Violin. "Sapinya besar banget tuh! Enak nggak yah dijadiin pilus..?" ujar Ryoushin sambil menjilat bibir.

Pink Violin menyikut Ryoushin. "Heh! Yang sopan dong.." hardik Pink Violin yang salting gara-gara ada seorang kunoichi berambut pink melihat kearah mereka berdua. Tampaknya kunoichi tersebut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ryoushin.

Ryoushin yang sadar juga sadar diliatin kunoichi itu ikut-ikutan salting.

Gryuuuukkk…. Suara pelan menggerutu muncul dari perut Pink Violin. Muka Pink Violin memerah. Dia memegang perutnya.

Ryoushin mulai terkikik. "Makanya.. Sarapan yang bener dong.. Nanti kamu nggak bisa tinggi-tinggi lho chibi.." godanya. Ia benar-benar hapal dengan sifat Pink Violin yang suka melewatkan waktu makan.

"Bi.. Biar saja!" ujar Pink Violin sambil membalik badan. Berusaha untuk pergi dari kerumunan itu sebelum ada orang lain yang mendengar bunyi perutnya.

Pink Violin berjalan mengitari sudut kota yang sepi. Disinilah tempat rahasianya. Sebuah tempat dimana sebatang pohon sakura selalu berdiri tegap. Ia suka tempat itu. Ia suka akan warna pink bunga sakura. Warna pink adalah warna favoritnya.

Selain itu, dia juga selalu suka berada sendirian disini. Untuk melatih biola yang menjadi senjata ninjanya. Terkadang, ia suka mensummon kelinci yang jadi Kuchiyosenya. Untuk jadi penontonnya jika ia melakukan konser kecil-kecilan.

Tapi kali ini dia tidak sendiri. Tidak bisa. Ada orang lain yang terlebih dahulu ada disitu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut ayam telah mendahuluinya.

Dengan hakama dan sebuah pedang di pinggangnya.

Pink Violin belum pernah sekalipun melihat orang itu. _Apa dia orang dari Konoha? Tapi kenapa dia disini..? _batin Pink Violin bingung.

Laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaan Pink Violin. Dia tampak curiga dan waspada saat melihat Pink Violin. Tapi begitu matanya melihat bahwa itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang ada di jalan, pandangannya melunak.

"Sakuranya indah ya.." gumamnya sambil menengadahkan kepala ke atas. Melihat kearah bunga sakura yang mekar dengan lebatnya.

Pink Violin perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk mencerna informasi bahwa ia sedang diajak bicara.

"Eh.. Iya.." jawab Pink Violin dengan ragu-ragu sambil berjalan mendekat.

Laki-laki itu diam. Terus memandang bunga sakura. Pink Violin duduk disebelahnya dengan ragu-ragu sambil menatap wajah laki-laki itu. Sekadar untuk membaca ekspresinya.

Entah kenapa, dia merasa nyaman ada di dekat laki-laki itu. Sebuah perasaan nyaman yang aneh.

"Aku suka bunga sakura. Benar-benar warna pink yang indah.." ujar Pink Violin pada akhirnya. "Hei, kau juga suka warna pink?" tanya Pink Violin.

Laki-laki itu menunduk dan menatap Pink Violin. "Ya, aku suka," jawabnya dengan wajah beku yang lembut.

Pink Violin mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu kita teman!" ujar Pink Violin sambil tersenyum. "Semua orang yang menyukai warna pink adalah teman," lanjutnya.

Laki-laki sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak menyambut uluran tangan Pink Violin, tapi menatapnya dengan lembut. Membuat Pink Violin merasa yakin kalau yang dimaksud laki-laki itu adalah, "Ya, kita teman."

Pink Violin merasa girang mendapatkan teman baru.

"Kau suka biola?" tanya Pink Violin sambil menunjukkan biola kesayangannya.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat alisnya dan terdiam. Pink Violin tersenyum ceria sambil berdiri di atas tempatnya duduk. "Akan kumainkan sebuah lagu untukmu," ujar Pink Violin senang.

Gruuukk.. Lagi-lagi perut Pink Violin berbunyi. Tepat saat ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memainkan biolanya.

Wajah Pink Violin mulai bersemu merah. "Ma.. Maaf.." ujarnya tergagap.

Dan betapa herannya Pink Violin, laki-laki itu tertawa.

Oke, dia hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi tetap saja itu tertawa.

Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa Pink Violin sangat suka melihatnya. Dia merasa bahwa laki-laki itu sangat.. Yah, sangat ganteng.

"Ooooii!! Sasuke kuunn…" teriak seorang gadis berambut panjang berkacamata. Ada di ujung jalan menuju tempat Pink Violin berada.

"Aku segera datang," ujar laki-laki itu pelan sambil bangkit berdiri. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum membalik badannya.

"Oi anak kecil," panggilnya sambil melempar sebuah bungkusan. "Itu untukmu," dia membalik badannya lagi. Hendak pergi ke tempat teman-temannya.

Pink Violin menerima bungkusan itu dengan wajah merah padam.

"UMURKU LIMA BELAASS!! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIILLL!!" teriak Pink Violin dengan sangat toa. Dia sendiri terkejut dengan teriakannya. Entah kenapa, dia tidak ingin dianggap anak kecil oleh laki-laki itu.. Dia ingin dianggap sejajar.. Dia ingin dianggap sebagai seorang wanita dewasa.

Laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya lagi sambil menaikkan alis.

"SASUKE KUUUNN..!! Kau sedang apaaaaa??" tanya teman-teman laki-laki itu lagi diujung jalan.

"Sebentar," gumamnya pada teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah besar chibi.." ujar laki-laki itu. Berbicara melalui punggungnya. Dan hilang begitu saja.

Dan saat itu pulalah teman-temannya juga hilang.

Pink Violin mengucek kedua matanya. Merasa bahwa pertemuannya dengan laki-laki itu hanyalah mimpi.

Tapi bungkusan hangat di tangannya adalah sebuah saksi bisu bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi. Pink Violin membukanya.

Dan melihat sebuah bakpao bulat mengepul didalamnya.

Pink Violin tertawa dan bergumam sendiri, "Oh ya, aku akan menjadi besar Sasuke san.. Dan kau tidak akan bisa menolakku saat itu.."

END

A/N: Well.. Emang bukan cerita yang terlalu bagus atau romantis siih.. Abis ternyata susah juga bikin OC yang jadi tokoh utama.. Hehehe…

For Pink Violin: Don't Kill Me Pleaseee.. and REVIEW!


	3. Inuzuka Ryoushin

A/N: Thanks Buat semua pereview yang masuk, tapi karena sudah mencakup 3 orang, maka sayang sekali ajang Secret Present ini berakhir.

funsasaji: Author sangat minta maaf sekali pada funsasaji karena tidak bisa membuat cerita mengenai funsasaji. Selain karena data funsasaji yang kurang lengkap juga karena keterlambatan funsasaji dalam mengirim data. Mohon pengertian yang sebesar-besarnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Secret Present

Version Two

Inuzuka Ryoushin Perspective of View

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seorang gadis mengendap-endap di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Semuanya tampak sibuk ingin melihat iring-iringan KonohaGakure yang akan segera datang sehingga tak seorangpun melihat gerak-gerik si gadis yang mencurigakan. _Yak! Siap-siap.._ batinnya ketika berada di belakang seorang anak perempuan bertubuh mungil.

_SEKARANG! _Seketika itu juga tangan si gadis mendorong orang di depannya.

Anak perempuan itu hampir jatuh karena dorongan si gadis.

"Ryoushin! Ada apa sih??" tanya anak perempuan itu sewot.

"Hehe.. Hanya menyapa saja.." ujar Ryoushin sambil cengar-cengir di depan Pink Violin, gadis bertubuh mungil yang didorongnya itu. Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada arak-arakan KonohaGakure yang mulai tampak kelihatan agar tidak dicereweti Pink Violin.

Dan hasilnya efektif, Pink Violin ikut-ikutan mengalihkan pemandangannya kearah arak-arakan tandu yang ditarik kerbau gemuk-gemuk. Ryoushin menahan tawa melihat Pink Violin yang mangap melihat kerbau-kerbau itu mengal-mengol kayak unta. Ryoushin sendiri tidak terlalu terkejut dengan besarnya arak-arakan itu. Menurutnya, justru aneh jika desa sebesar KonohaGakure malah tidak datang dengan seheboh ini.

"Heee.. Hebat…" komentar Ryoushin jahil. "Sapinya besar banget tuh! Enak nggak yah dijadiin pilus..?" ujar Ryoushin sambil menjilat bibir. Sengaja memanas-manasi temannya yang sering kesal dengan kelakuan isengnya.

Pink Violin menyikut Ryoushin. "Heh! Yang sopan dong.." hardik Pink Violin yang salting gara-gara ada seorang kunoichi berambut pink melihat kearah mereka berdua.

Ryoushin ikut-ikutan salting. Tapi bukan karena kunoichi itu. Bukan.

Sesaat sebelum kunoichi itu melirik mereka, Ryoushin melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya dengan lambang taring di kedua pipinya menaiki seekor anjing ninja yang besar. Laki-laki itu meliriknya tepat saat ia sedang mengucapkan kalimatnya. Laki-laki tersenyum setengah tertawa pada Ryoushin. Tampak setuju dengan ucapan Ryoushin mengenai sapi-sapi itu.

Itulah yang membuatnya salah tingkah. Baru sekali ini ada seseorang yang setuju akan ucapannya yang seringkali asal-asalan.

Gryuuuukkk…. Suara pelan menggerutu muncul dari perut Pink Violin. Muka Pink Violin memerah. Dia memegang perutnya.

Ryoushin mulai terkikik. "Makanya.. Sarapan yang bener dong.. Nanti kamu nggak bisa tinggi-tinggi lho chibi.." godanya. Ia benar-benar hapal dengan sifat Pink Violin yang suka melewatkan waktu makan.

"Bi.. Biar saja!" ujar Pink Violin sambil membalik badan. Berusaha untuk pergi dari kerumunan itu sebelum ada orang lain yang mendengar bunyi perutnya.

Ryoushin memandangi kepergian temannya sesaat, lalu dengan cepat membalikkan badannya kembali untuk bisa melihat arak-arakan itu dengan lebih baik.

Atau lebih tepatnya, melihat anak lelaki itu.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Anak laki-laki itu dan Ryoushin. Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya pada Ryoushin dan membalik badan untuk melihat kedepan lagi.

Ryoushin berharap bisa berkenalan dengannya.

Atau minimal, mengetahui namanya.

Arak-arakan itu berlalu dengan cepat. Menuju ke gedung pertemuan Presidenkage.

_Paling-paling rapat yang menyebalkan_, pikir Ryoushin sambil menghela napas dan membalikkan badan. Merasa bahwa keinginannya tadi untuk berkenalan dengan utusan dari Konoha tersebut hanyalah mimpi di dalam mimpi.

_Seorang Shinobi dari desa besar seperti mereka pastinya tak ingin mengenal orang dari desa kecil sepertiku_, keluh Ryoushin sambil berjalan menuju lapangan tempatnya biasa berlatih.

Ryoushin berdiri di tengah lapangan. Menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah(entah kenapa ia sangat menikmati proses ini) dan melakukan berberapa segel.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" ucap Ryoushin dengan tegas.

POF! Muncullah seekor kucing kecil berwarna oranye belang-belang dengan penutup mata perompak di sebelah kirinya.

"Heh Ryoushin! Mo ape lo manggil-manggil gue?!" tanya kucing Kuchiyose gaul itu dengan kasar. Menghilangkan image cute bagi anak kucing seumurannya.

"Ya latihan lhaaa… Mang mo apa lagi, Matatabi??" tanya Ryoushin sambil memutar bola matanya.

Mendadak keduanya meloncat bersembunyi di balik sesemakan.

"Ada orang datang.." gumam Ryoushin.

"Korban yang bagus untuk latihan kita," balas Matatabi.

"Yaahh.. Kau benar," bisik Ryoushin sambil menjilat bibirnya. Lututnya tertekuk. Bersiap-siap untuk meloncat.

"SEKARANG!!" teriak mereka berdua sambil meloncat garang kearah si pendatang yang dapat dengan mulusnya menghindari serangan mereka berdua. Bahkan, menangkap mereka dengan mudahnya. Ryoushin dipiting sampai jatuh terjerembab di tanah.

"Kena kau!" suara seorang lelaki bergaung di telinga Ryoushin.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ryoushin sambil memberontak. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat yang menangkapnya adalah anak laki-laki yang ada di arak-arakan KonohaGakure tadi.

"Kau?!" kedua bertanya bersamaan dengan mata membeliak.

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Aku.. Maaf.." ujar si laki-laki sambil melepaskan cengkraman yang entah kenapa Ryoushin tidak ingin dia untuk melepaskannya.

"Eh.. Aku.. Tidak apa-apa," balas Ryoushin, mencoba berdiri sambil terkikik. Kikikannya berubah menjadi tawa lebar ketika ia berhasil duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Merasa terganggu.

Ryoushin masih tertawa lebar. "Coba.. kau lihat wajahmu sendiri," ujar Ryoushin yang setengah tertawa. Menunjuk kearah sungai.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan menuju sungai dan bercermin. Dia melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri yang memerah sampai telinganya. Melewati lambang taringnya.

"Coba kau lihat wajahmu sendiri!!" perintah anak laki-laki itu setengah berteriak pada Ryoushin.

Ryoushin mengangkat bahu dan menurutinya. Ia melihat wajahnya sendiri memerah di genangan air.

Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Dan tertawa.

"Heeii… Gue nggak mau ngeganggu pasangan baru ya.. Tapi bisa gak, JAUHIN NI ANJING BUDUK DARI GUA?!" teriak Matatabi jengkel yang masih ditindih oleh anjing berukuran raksasa milik si anak laki-laki.

Ryoushin merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Matatabi. _Uuhh.. Padahal tadi momennya lagi bagus-bagusnya_, protes Ryoushin jengkel di benaknya.

"Ah, maaf.. Akamaru! Kemarilah!" panggil anak laki-laki itu.

"WOF!" gonggong si anjing yang langsung berlari kearah si anak laki-laki. Melepaskan Matatabi yang hampir gepeng ditindihnya.

Anjing itu langsung menjilati majikannya. "Halo, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Kau bisa memanggilku Kiba. Ini anjingku, namanya Akamaru. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aku Ryoushin," jawab Ryoushin yang tidak bisa percaya mimpi di dalam mimpinya bisa terwujud. Dia berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki itu! Bahkan Kibalah yang menanyakan namanya..

Mereka bercakap-cakap selama beberapa waktu. Bahkan berlatih bersama!

_Wow! Jika ini mimpi, aku tak mau bangun.. _batin Ryoushin.

Tanpa dirasa, hari menjelang sore. Mereka berdua kelelahan ketika sesi latihan selesai dan membaringkan diri di rerumputan.

"Hmm.. Ryoushin?" panggil Kiba.

"Ya?" jawab Ryoushin.

"Kau percaya.. Cinta pandangan pertama?" tanya Kiba.

Ryoushin mengangkat alisnya. Merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kiba. _Kiba kun.. Apa kau.. _Ryoushin dapat merasakan mukanya memanas.

"Mungkin.. Ya.." jawab Ryoushin perlahan.

Mendadak Kiba berguling ke arah Ryoushin dan mencium keningnya.

"Kurasa aku juga!!" teriaknya sambil berlari meninggalkan lapangan, diikuti anjingnya. Meninggalkan Ryoushin yang cengo sambil memegang keningnya

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Katsuyu Shinoda ‘bLAcKLiCioUS’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Secret Present

Version Three

Katsuyu Shinoda 'bLAcKLiCioUS' Perspective of View

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinoda Katsuyu sedang sibuk memberi makan elangnya ketika ia mendengar suara riuh para penduduk yang menyambut KonohaGakure.

"Katsuyuuu…" panggil ibunya mendayu-dayu. "Kau tidak pergi untuk melihat iring-iringan?" ibunya bertanya dari balik punggung Katsuyu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada gunanya,"jawab Katsuyu cuek.

Dengan semangat 45 sang ibu melempar anaknya yang doyan cuek ke langit.

"Selamat menikmati festivalnya ya..! Jangan lupa pulang untuk makan siang!!" teriak sang ibu pada anaknya yang terlempar bagai meteor sambil tersenyum.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!! Buset! Oi Akari! Kok emak gue gini banget siih??" Katsuyu protes sama Author.

"_Sorry sorry.. Masih kena radiasi semangat bikin Meet my Son! _(fanfict Author yang paling baru)_ nih.. Sabar ya…"_ suara Author nongol dari langit.

"Awas loh! Liat aja ntar klo gue ampe dibikin ancur kayak si Minato!!" Katsuyu grundel ama nasibnya.

Di sebuah tanah lapang, berdirilah seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang sedang mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Heaahhh!! KAITEN(1)!!" si cowo rambut panjang muter-muter di tempat kayak nari balet.

(1)Jurusnya Neji itu lhoo.. Yang bikin kayak semacem barrier dari chakra.. Tau kan?

DUAK!! Katsuyu nyusruk di tanah gara-gara nabrak Kaiten.

"Adududuh.." Katsuyu berusaha bangkit sambil megangin idungnya. _Awas lu Akari!! Gak ada ampun buat elo!! _Batin Katsuyu dengan semangat 70an buat bales dendam.

"Maaf.. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pendek dengan model baju mamerin udel bodong.

"Iya, aku gak apa-apa…" jawab Katsuyu. Katsuyu ngeliat ke atas supaya tahu siapa penolongnya.

Sunyi. Mereka berdua saling liat-liatan.

_Wah! Cakep juga nih cewe! _Batin cowo berudel ntu.

_Oh my prince.. Akhirnya bisa ketemu juga… _batin Katsuyu berkaca-kaca.

"Oi, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya si cowo berambut panjang yang udah nyampe TKP.

"I.. iya.." jawab Katsuyu lagi.

DEG! Jantung si cowo berambut panjang berdebar. _Aduh! Manis banget.._ batinnya.

Katsuyu bangkit berdiri dibantu kedua cowo itu.

"Ngg.. Maaf ya, kami tidak melihatmu tadi. Namaku Neji. Yang ini Sai. Kami berdua utusan dari Konoha yang datang hari ini," kata Neji sambil memperkenalkan Sai.

"Aku Katsuyu. Shinoda Katsuyu," Katsuyu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Mata kedua cowo itu belo' kayak liatin lele kawin. "BLACKLICIOUS?!" tanya mereka pake duet toa.

Katsuyu nutupin telinga biar gak budeg. "Hu uh. Mang kenapa?" tanya Katsuyu.

"Ah tidak.. Kami kaget saja bisa berkenalan dengan kunoichi yang terkenal itu…" ujar Sai.

Katsuyu salting dipuja-puji ma tu duo cowo pujaannya.

"Ah.. Ehm.. Mau menikmati festival?" tawar Neji.

"Eh? Ma.. Mau…" jawab Katsuyu sambil tersipu-sipu. Sai masang tampang demek.

_Neji bangke!! Ngapain dia deket-deketin gebetan guah?! _Batin Sai dongkol.

_Bacot lu bodong!! Suka-suka gue dong mo ngegebet siapa!_ Bales Neji. Katsuyu yang cuek buek kayak bebek nggak nyadar bakal ada perang bentar lagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katsuyu mengantar mereka berdua berjalan-jalan menuju festival sambil menunjuk satu-persatu stand yang ada disana.

"Teeruuss.. Itu stand es serut.." ujar Katsuyu sambil menunjuk sebuah stand berkanopi merah-putih yang rame banget.

"Katsuyu chan mau satu?" tawar Sai sambil tersenyum. "Panas-panas gini enak loh makan es."

"Mau mau aja. Sai san mau? Nanti saya belikan," Katsuyu balik menawarkan.

"Biar aku saja yang beli. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel san. Pakai –kun saja," ujar Sai sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju stand es serut.

_Kun? Kuntilanak kaleee…_ Batin Neji sambil monyong. Pas buang muka, Neji ngeliat ada stand tembak-tembakan.

"Katsuyu chan, kesana yuk!" ajak Neji sambil narik baju Katsuyu.

"Loh? Tapi Sai kun..?" tanya Katsuyu. Neji makin monyong denger Katsuyu manggil Sai pake embel-embel kun.

"Udaaahh.. Biarin aja! Dia bukan anak kecil lagi kok! Ditinggal juga bisa!" paksa Neji. Katsuyu pasrah digeret-geret kayak gerobak ilang rodanya satu.

Setibanya di stand tembak-tembakan, Neji memperlihatkan kebolehannya.

_BYAKUGAN!! _Batin Neji

Syuuuuung! Peluru pun melesat menuju boneka panda segede bagong.

TENG TENG TENG!! "SELAMAT!! ANDA MEMENANGKAN HADIAH UTAMA!!" teriak si penjaga stand dengan toanya sambil ngebunyiin bel. Ngebuat Chouji yang lagi main disitu susut 5 kilo (lemaknya diterbangin toa).

"Ini.. Buat Katsuyu chan yang manis.." ujar Neji yang tersipu sambil nyodorin tu boneka panda ke Katsuyu.

"Eee.. Maka.." ucapan Katsuyu berhenti di tengah. Sweatdrop gede nongol di kepalanya.

Neji ngerasa ada yang gak beres. Dia balikin badannya.

"NEJI!! BUKANNYA NGERJAIN MISI MALAH GODAIN CEWE!!" teriak seorang cewe berambut cepol dengan death glare yang maknyoss.

Muka Neji langsung biru. "Tenten chan.. Tunggu.. Ini bukan yang kayak kamu pikirin sayang.." elak Neji.

"DASAR GANJEN!! MAKAN NIH SAYANG!!"

Cyuuunggg… BRUUAAAAAKKKKK!! Badan Neji mental dengan suksesnya hanya dengan satu smekdaon no jutsu dari Tenten.

"Aduuhh.. Maaf ya.. Pacar saya emang suka gitu.. Suka ganjen.." ujar Tenten sambil ngebungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf sama Katsuyu.

"Eh.. Iya.. Gapapa.." jawab Katsuyu. _Yaaahh.. Udah punya cewe… Ah gapapa! Toh masih ada Sai kun ini…_

"Kalau gitu saya permisi dulu…" pamit Tenten sambil ngegeret-geret Neji yang sakaratul maut.

Begitu Tenten en Neji udah nun jauh di mato si Sai nongol sambil bawa es.

"Katsuyu chan.. Maaf, nunggu lama ya…" Sai senyum sambil nyodorin es.

"Ah iya.. Gapapa.." Katsuyu mengambil es yang disodorkan Sai. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong temen kamu itu udah punya pacar ya?" tanya Katsuyu.

"Iya tu tauk! Emang dasar playboy! Nggak kuat liat cewe cakep kayak kamu… Kalo aku sih beda.." ujar Sai sambil ngebelai pipi Katsuyu. Wajah Katsuyu langsung merah nyaingin syrup Marjan Cocopandan.

"_Beda apanya haaah_…?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik punggung Sai yang bikin dia langsung keringet dingin.

Sai balik badan dan ngeliat seorang cewe pirang dengan model baju mamerin udel yang sama kayak dia udah siap ama fighting stancenya.

"Ino my Honey.. Ini.. Ini gak kayak keliatannya…" Sai masih tetep senyum walau senyumnya kayak Poo Teletubies nahan boker.

"GAK KAYAK KELIATANNYA PALA LU PITAK!!"

DAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH!! Tonjokan Ino berhasil ngebuat Sai terbang balik ke Konoha plus oleh-oleh benjol segede telor unta.

"Dasar cowo nyebelin.. Gak tau terimakasih.. Mang dia pikir sapa yang kerokin dia pas masukin angin?!" gerundel Ino sambil jalan gitu aja. Ninggalin Katsuyu sendirian.

Katsuyu diem.

_Yaaahh… Gua gak jadi deh dapet cowo cakep… Tapi ya udahlah! Toh gue dapet boneka sama es gratis ni… _Batin Katsuyu sambil loncat-loncatan di atap buat pulang makan siang.

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
